


No Sense  (Jimmy, who??)

by Cerberus_Spectre



Series: A Fling to This Is Totally a Thing [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, I literally have no idea why I even wrote this, Implied Sexual Content, Kara GP, or posted it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Spectre/pseuds/Cerberus_Spectre
Summary: Kara sank to her knee's before Lucy and they both pretended they didn't feel the building give a little shudder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supergirl. 
> 
> I don't even know how to rate this properly, lol, I was writing for my other two stories and had this idea...and wrote it out? And I was like huh, okay? I guess I can be a tease and post this lol. There isn't much Lucy and Kara explicit smut, and I decided...let me be part of the tease crew! XD

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Things were relatively calm at CatCo, Cat's schedule was full of meetings today and she was mostly in and out of her office which had given the employees in the bullpen some relief as they could work without feeling they were being watched by the Queen herself who loved firing people for just looking like a slacker.

Kara had been sorting through her emails, cyphering through junk and what was important. Today was just a quiet day, inside and outside of CatCo. Clark had flown back to Metropolis the night before, and Kara had instantly missed him but Lucy (her girlfriend of 4 months that no one knew about—except Winn, but that was an accident. And Alex and Hank, by default. They just wanted it to be just them for the time being) had ways of curing that. Kara smirked to herself, thoughts straying from her emails to the events of last night at Lucy's apartment. Kara was sure that if she were human, she'd be too sore to even get dressed for work—Kara knew at this point that her girlfriend had stamina, but it would never cease to amaze her that the tiny woman could keep up with the Kryptonian in the sheets.

Soft knocking broke Kara's train of thought and she sat up quickly, pulling her chair closer to her desk to that the erection pressing against her jeans would at least be somewhat hidden—she's known to have popped a few buttons and broken a few zippers, much to Kara's annoyance and Lucy's amusement. James smiled charmingly at Kara, thinking her flushed face was for him.

“U-uh, hi James.” Kara swallowed thickly, trying to think of something that wasn't Lucy. _Naked and wanton beneath her...on top of her... Rao help me._ “Wh—was there something I could do for you?”

James chuckled, coming further into Kara's new windowless office and sat down, but not before making a show of it and flexing his muscles under his smedium (small-medium) shirt. “Uh, yeah actually...have lunch with me?”

Normally Kara would be all for food, but for once in her life—she wasn't oblivious to social cues at this very moment and the way James was looking at her, the way he was sitting indicated that if Kara said 'yes', two horrible things would have happened. One being James thinking they were going on a date and his advances getting even worse than they already were. And two, Lucy kicking her ass and holding out for a week— _again._ That particular horrifying thought alone helped ease her arousal but not by much.

Kara gestured towards her laptop, thankful that James couldn't actually see it, “I can't, James, I'm sorry. Cat has me doing some more assignments while she's out in meetings with the board.”

James wanted to challenge Kara, knowing that the blonde could finish assignments faster than anyone in CatCo, including Cat herself but decided not to. “Well, what about dinner then? I could pick up some of your favorites and we could Netflix and Chill?”

Kara's eyes widened in horror for two things. One, James _did not_ just ask her to 'Netflix and Chill' and two...Lucy. James followed Kara's gaze, thinking Winn was behind him and froze, eyes widening. “L-Lucy?”

The Director of the DEO wasn't in her usual DEO all black fatigues but wearing a pair of dressy shorts that showed off her flawlessly toned legs, a flowery button up that only had three buttons that Kara could see...not that her eyes were focused on three measly buttons and heels that made the woman seem a little taller—but there was nothing sexy about that murderous glare. At least not for one James Olsen but Kara heard more than she felt the zipper of her jeans slowly breaking. While James' attention was away from her, the superhero reached down and unzipped her jeans before they were ruined because she didn’t have any extra clothes.

“Lucy, what are you doing here? You don't work at CatCo anymore? I thought you went back to Metropolis with your father?” James shot off, voice pitching just slightly.

Lucy's glare never wavered as entered Kara's office, hand resting on the door knob tightly and the other clutching the food bag, “Not that it's any of your business, James, but I never left National City.”

“O-oh...” he finally spied the Chinese take-out bag and the fact that Lucy was now in Kara's office, he put two and two together—though not the two and two that was really quite obvious with Lucy's glare and Kara's red cheeks—“So, when did you two become friends?” James looked at Kara accusingly. She never thought to tell him that not only was his ex-girlfriend still in National City, but they were friends now? That wasn't the Kara Danvers James knew, Kara told him everything. “Kara? You never said anything?”

Kara just shrugged, eyes glued to Lucy's legs. “Never came up, but um...I'm kinda hungry and well...I only have one chair.”

“Oh, wow, okay.” James ignored Lucy's smug look as he slowly rose from the chair,“Um...I guess, I'll just go...finish some layouts. Enjoy your lunch Kara. Lucy.”

“Olsen.” Lucy closed and locked the door as soon as James was out of Kara's office. “Well, that was fun.”

“That was awkward!” Kara laughed, rubbing her warm cheeks with both hands, “You look beautiful by the way...” Kara pushed herself from her chair to properly greet her girlfriend.

“Any particular reason Kara Jr is awake?” Lucy wrapped her arms around the blondes neck,

Kara shrugged helplessly, “I was thinking about last night.”

“Which part?”

“Kitchen.”

At the memory, a shiver ran down Lucy's spine. The shorter woman brought her hands from Kara's neck and pushed the hero's shoulders—back into her chair that creaked loudly under Kara's Kryptonian weight. Lucy gently Kara's laptop aside as she eased her way onto Kara's desk, legs spread just wide enough. “How long do we have before Cat comes looking for you?”

“Um...hour one. I mean, one hour.” Kara gurgled slightly, and swallowed harshly. She didn’t want to embarrass herself by literally drooling but _Rao!_

Lucy smirked, green eyes staring down into blue ones that were slowly darkening with lust as Kara's pupils continued to dilate and though she had a good idea, she wished she was a mind reader so she could read Kara's right this instance—especially since her eyes were glued to the apex of her bare thighs. The Director of the DEO placed each foot carefully on the arm rests of Kara's chair, finally gaining the girls attention.

With one hand, Lucy reached up and undid the three buttons and let the flimsy shirt fall away, revealing her bare chest and hard nipples to the Kryptonian's gaze. “Let's play a game, Supergirl?”

“A game?” Kara scooted to the edge of her seat, wincing slightly when her jeans bunched against her hard cock but it went ignored for the moment. Kara loved playing games, especially with Lucy.

“Make me come all over your tongue in ten minutes or less, and I'll let you do that thing you did in the shower again.” Lucy was being purposely vague, enjoying watching her lover look confused before realization quickly dawned on her.

Kara's eyes practically glowed with excitement, “Really? Here?! But Lucy...you—you were _so loud!”_ but even so, Kara was already pulling the brunette's shorts down her smooth legs, and the Director kicked them away. No bra, no panties—Kara suspected that Lucy might have had ulterior motives for bringing her food but she couldn't bring herself to care. Not at the beautiful sight in front of her.

“ _Chop chop_ Supergirl.” Lucy half purred, half chuckled—rolling her own nipple tightly, “ten minutes or I'm going to make you watch and then I'm going to leave you with that monster to deal with. _Alone.”_

“Challenge accepted, Director.”

Kara sank to her knee's before Lucy and they both pretended they didn't feel the building give a little shudder.

(And really this isn’t what the Agent had in mind when she came to visit her girlfriend, but it was _way_ better than her original idea).

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

 

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> I don't even...I'm going to bed. LOL. G'night...or morning, whichever. I can't even explain the title... ^_^
> 
> C_S


End file.
